Prior techniques of selecting regions in images have traditionally required tedious pixel-by-pixel region selection. In addition, traditional techniques have required computationally expensive global optimization during the selection process. Global optimization is particularly problematic while working on large images. Specifically, since substantial computation is required for global optimizations, instant selection feedback has not been available on multi-megapixel images. This results in an “act-and-wait” user experience in which a user lacks a feeling of control during region selection. Thus, tools are needed which quickly and intelligently predict which pixels comprise a region, allow selection of the region and give a user instant feedback during the selection process.